For you, only you
by lilskystar
Summary: Sequel of 'Miss you'... Jazz notices some changes on Prowl after coming back from his mission. He wonders what's going on with his friend and decides to act before it gets too late. Character death. One-shot. Read and review! :) Summary short but good story.


_**A/N:** Hello beautiful people! :)_

_Spending nights at the hospital is really helpful. I was 'isolated' for some days... Not fun! They didn't allow me to listen to my music, play on my iPod, use my cellphone, watch movies, use the phone, play cards, talk to my roommate, walk in the corridors of the hospital, eat what my parents brought me... Ahhh my dudes and dudettes, that was really hard. I almost cried! But I survived. That helped me to write. Like you may know, if you know me, I always write during night. Inspiration comes out at night._

_Soooo here is a sequel of my story 'Miss you.' A quick sequel, one-shot. I know it is cliché but I wanted to write that. :P I also know I should work more on my other stories but when my head tells me to write a story, I MUST obey! Hehehe!_

_Oh, btw, character Death here but not too hard.. Just warning! ;)_

_Enjoy people! :D_

* * *

Take it.

It is really fragile yet so strong.

I kept it for you.

Only you.

I saw how your optics were slowly fading, day after day.

I watched you crawl when your body suddenly got weak.

I heard you cry during nights.

I saw how slowly you walked away from me.

I saw you in pain.

I noticed your change of behaviour.

Nothing serious but it worried me.

The strong 'bot I knew always had pride on his face.

Now, you walk slowly, head down,

shoulders down.

You lied to me when I asked you why you cried.

You said you went out on patrol under rain but in fact, the day was sunny and warm.

You always stayed lock in your quarters.

My comforting words were nothing for you but I never gave up.

I tried to help you but you only changed of topic when you knew my purpose.

I asked Optimus, the twins and Bee about your sudden changes but they only shook their heads.

What is happening Prowl?

What are you hiding from me?

Who are you trying to protect?

Why are you putting me away?

I know being very far away from me was hard for you.

You told me how much you suffered from being alone, without me.

I only lowered my head.

Shame.

I made you live a pure torture.

I was ashamed by my actions.

I only wanted to disappear from your sight.

I was going to do so but you did the most unexpected move.

You smiled and hugged me, humming a song I loved.

That moment, I knew you could never be angry at me.

You forgave me and forgot everything.

You erased my mistakes and got over it like the strong mech you are.

I don't know if you really forgave me.

I don't know if you are acting like that only to make me realise how painful is it to be away from his love.

But one thing is for sure, I'm not the only one suffering here.

Tell me.

Tell me what's happening.

I won't judge you.

I will always be open minded to anything you do or say.

You know me Prowl.

You know your love.

It is time to work now. Duty is calling. I will continue writing this letter later.

I love you Prowl.

_**~O~**_

Prowl, by the love of the Allspark, tell me!

I was walking by when I saw you leaving the medbay.

Your facial expression was unbearable to see.

You cautiously placed your hand on your chest.

Why?

My optics followed you until you disappeared behind a door.

Ratchet may know about it.

If you don't tell me, I will find out the problem by myself.

Let's just hope Ratchet will tell me.

Love, I will never let you live your pain, sadness or anger alone.

Never.

We are together in any situation.

I can't live without you.

You can't live without me.

_**~O~**_

Oh Prowl!

My love, my friend, my mech.

Why?

Oh why?

No...

I can't accept it!

Why?

Why didn't you tell me?

Are we not the best friends ever on Earth?

Are we not supposed to trust each other?

Are you not supposed to count on me?

Why did you keep that for yourself?

Prowl... Love of mine, I don't want to let you go.

I did it once, this time, I won't do the same mistake.

I can't stay here, arms folded, walking here and there like nothing was happening.

How long was I supposed to wait before you tell me about the situation?!

HOW LONG?!

What did I do for you to keep me away from your situation?

You don't know how useless I feel now!

I thought I meant everything for you.

I never thought you will keep that for you.

I know why your sudden changes.

I understand why I see you so weak, week after week.

I understand why the cries.

I understand why the sad expression on Optimus' face when I asked about you.

He knew it.

You told him!

What about me?

Love, who am I to your optics?

Your spark.

Ratchet told me everything.

I had to beg him to tell me the truth.

He knows how close we are each other.

He knows how much I love you, how much YOU love me.

That was the worst day of my life.

I can't and don't want to believe what he told me.

But a medic never lies.

At least not Ratchet.

My frame was feeble.

I purged.

My spark ached.

My love, my Prowl,

you know I will do anything for you.

Like you would do for me.

During your mission,

a troop of Decepticons attacked your men.

Your guard was down and you never noticed their presence.

Many of your mechs died.

They defended you the most they could.

And so did you.

Sadly and unluckily, a decepticon got you.

He aimed at your head but one of your soldiers saw the bullet coming.

He pushed you and saved you from the bullet.

The mech fell on the ground.

The injuries of before killed him.

He received the bullet destined to you.

A sacrifice that few soldiers would dare to do.

The 'Con, angry of his failure, shot at you again.

The same place.

This time, nobot was there to save you.

Your doorwings detected the bullet coming and you had time to run.

The attack over, you felt a strong pain in your chest.

You felt like your spark was going to explode.

The few soldiers remaining were badly injured.

You called for help.

That's when they brought you back to base.

When I saw you got down the spaceship, you looked at me and smiled weakly.

I clearly remember you touched your chest and winced.

From there, I started to worry.

You told me you just needed to rest and I believed you.

But I noticed the rest was ineffective.

Now I understand everything.

Ratchet told me the bullet you received wasn't a typical one.

The Decepticon shooting them was a professional on poison.

He used his bullets to slowly destroy parts of a bot.

The bullet doesn't kill the victim immediately, it is a bullet that kills the bot slowly and painfully.

Your chest received the bullet.

The poison that is now killing you.

Prowl... You didn't deserve that.

You have always been a fair mech.

Why is this happening to you?

I'm about to lose my love.

I couldn't live knowing everything that happened to you and that is happening now is all my fault.

Because of my stupid decision to send you away on that mission,

you pay the price.

What can I do?

What?!

_**~O~**_

That's it,

slowly close your optics.

Think about a peaceful place.

I love you my love.

Don't be scared to close your optics.

You are about to leave,

but life awaits you.

When you will open your optics,

you will feel new, strong and healthy.

No more pain.

No more cries.

Only joy and relief.

You deserve it after all.

After years protecting and defending mechs, it is time someone does the same to you.

It is time for you to feel defended and loved.

Please Prowl, don't hate me.

I did it with love and joy.

I knew you would have said no about that.

That's why I didn't tell you.

Accept it.

Take it.

Like I said, I would do anything for my love, my friend, my teammate and my confident.

You defended me many times during confrontations with Decepticons.

I always said to myself that I had to pay you back for that.

Slowly open your optics.

Slowly read this letter.

Slowly remember me.

Don't forget me.

Don't hate yourself for this.

Don't be sad.

I always wanted to show you my gratitude for everything you did.

I finally found how to do it.

I am so proud.

I am so happy.

I can now leave knowing I showed you my love with all my spark.

Take care of it.

I took care of it for you.

I always kept it safe.

I always said to myself this spark belonged to you, nobot else.

Who knew it would be real.

You did not lose me.

We are now one.

My spark is now in you, inside you.

The day you will die, my spark will die with you.

Who knows, you may not be sad knowing I am with you.

You now, will know all the love and feelings I kept in my spark for you.

Prowl, I am gone but my spark is in you and you will never be alone. I am sorry to leave. You are really important for the team. Optimus needs you. You are second-in-command my love. Who was I? Third-in-command but also a troublemaker. I was a bit irresponsible but I loved my job. I loved working with you. Prowl, of all the mechs in base, you are the one that deserves the best. I'm not telling you the others are not worthy, no. You are the one that has taken the most risk to save any of us. Optimus is one of kind. He is just like you.

Ah... How I will miss my strict Prowl.

How I will miss working with you.

I will miss all of you.

It is with great honour that I give you my spark to save you.

I love you Prowl.

Sincerely,

your number one friend and only love, Jazz.

* * *

_Awww... love is really strong..._

_I really hope you liked! :) I may write more about 'Miss you' and 'For you, only you' but I will take a break, I will FINISH my other stories and then I will concentrate on this one if I see big potential to write more about these stories. :)_

_I love you! (Wish I could use the 'heart' symbol xD)_

_Reviews! :D_


End file.
